Dark Seductions
by SpikeEdward
Summary: Hermione's parents move her to Sunnydale after learning where she goes for half the year. She starts a horrible rivalry with Buffy, becomes a dark girl and Angelus is her father figure/sex parnter  sometimes  and Spike becomes her new boyfriend. Fun Fun!


**This is another brand new story, I've stop writing the other stores because I don't know any other 'storylines' or plots. **

**This is the background of DARK SEDUCTIONS; **

**Instead of Buffy, Dawn jumped into the Portal and is dead. **

**Buffy and Spike are together and Spike has still got the chip…..for now.**

**Hermione is 17 years old but she has a dark soul inside that being in Sunnydale will bring out. **

**Hermione's parents were friends of Joyce's so that's why she gets sent there instead of having her own house.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**

* * *

**

17 year old, Hermione just got off the train to the Platform9¾; she had ditched Harry, Ron and Ginny so she could get of the train to see her parents.

She didn't want to lie to her parents, it just moulded that way. Her parents thought she went to a boarding school for girls and she was safe and there was no danger like in the Wizarding World. They never even knew that she was a witch. When she got her letter, she ran away quickly to get her supplies after finding Hagrid of course, then she went to tell her parent that she got accepted in the boarding school they were wanting to get her in for ages. Her father was very Christian and her mother didn't like change that she couldn't understand.

She was snapped out of her musings when she passed through the barrier and stepped onto Platform 9. She looked around the busy platform and saw her parents talking to each other.

Elaine and Barry Granger were angry, no angry wasn't the right word, they were furious. Their bitch of a daughter lied to them, her parents! She was a fucking witch, is it even possible to be a witch! They decided to send Hermione to America, Sunnydale to be exact, to make her see the seriousness of her lies. Their friend Joyce's daughter Buffy had agreed to let her stay for as ling as they wanted.

"Why hello sweetie, how was boarding school?" no use blurting out the truth to early.

"It was alright, I fell out with all of my friends though," Hermione said miserably. Harry and Ron were siding with Ginny in this huge argument that tore up half the school. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were on The Chosen Ones and his girlfriend and Ron's side while, surprisingly, the Slytherins were on her side, they probably found out what the argument was about. She was going out with Ron at the time when she had willingly and soberly had a moresome with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs. It was hot and she didn't regret it at all, but what she did regret was getting aught fucking Draco again on the train. All of the guys had dark marks on their arms which made everything so much sweeter, like a Fuck You to their fathers. Anyway everybody found out and took The New Golden Trios side.

"Awe, sweetie, you'll be ok, right, during the summer we are going to go to a friends house in America ok?" Hermione nodded and went to the car. The ride home was quiet and tense. Hermione had a bad feeling that her parents knew where she went for half the year.

The rest of the trip to America was quiet too.

* * *

Buffy was restless, she had done everything she could and the guest bedroom still looked like Dawns. Dawn, sweet, innocent Dawn jumped into the Portal to save everybody. Spike had beaten himself up a lot but he had gotton over it pretty quickly and they had gotton together. She was happy with him it was just, she felt like Spike wanted to be a bad vampire again but he couldn't, he had the chip, he couldnt hurt humans.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing loudly. She ran down the stairs, wiping away stray, forbidden tears, she opened the door to find a beautiful girl about 17 with wavay chocolate brown curls and well developed body dressed in a mini skirt and wrap around the neck top with red tennis shoes. She looked gorgeous and innocent at the same time, that was when she saw Elaine and Barry push their daughter inside and ran in,

"Why hello, Buffy, how are you. I'm sorry that this is last minute and all but it is important," Buffy nodded, looking at the parents who were angry but crying, then looking at their daughter who was smirking triumphantly, her eyes took on a sadistic glint that she had always seen in Angelus or Spike before his chip, "Now, Hermione, this is Buffy Summers, her and her friends come over here all the time so you will be expected to talk to them but, I swear to everything that is Holy, if you ever lie to them about something even as big as where your top came from, do you understand me? I know that there are vampires and ghouls around but if you ever come back to England then I will hunt you down and bring you right back, got it, good, goodbye Buffy, Hermione, your disowned and are a disgrace to the Granger name." As she said this Hermione's face went from triumpthant to bored to intrigued at the vampires and then to anger when her mother said 'disowned'.

Buffy knew that the Grangers were a rich family and Hermione must of had about 6 million 'pounds' so to get disowned was probably a big hit to her ego and financial situations.

* * *

Hermione knew it would happen, just didn't knw that it would happen that fast after her parents found out she was a witch, she was aware that everyone who was close to Buffy knew that Hermione was a witch so she would either get shunned or pitied.

It was at that moment that a grup of about 6 people came in. One of them had a blanket over his head and I instantly knew that he was the vampire that had been stuck in the back of Burry's mind. Yeah, she did read her mind without her noticing.

The rest of the gang loked at ther with confusion before Buffy explained everything to them, they looked shocked then smiled and shook her hand, while everyone was chatting with Buffy about some Big Bad, Spike, she learned his name by listening to everyone else, was looking her up and dwn before writing down something on a bit of paper then passing her, he put the note in her back pocket of her mini-skirt, lifting her skirt up afterwards, finding the thong there and pinching her ass, she jumped and turned round quickly but he was away before she could speak to him.

Hermione to the note out of her pocket and unfolded it, it read;

_Sweetheart, I live in the crypt in the middle of _

_the graveyard, be careful of vampires, I can _

_smell your darkness, pet, I can tell you will be_

_ruthless, come to the crypt and you can meet a _

_good friend of mine. Come at midnight, next Friday_

_you'll not meet my bitch of a girlfriend/Slayer/Buffy_

_but be careful of other Big Bad's, me and my friend _

_can be the only one's biting you that night._

_Spike (your wet dream) xxx ;)  
_


End file.
